1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus and, more particularly, to a foldable transport apparatus adapted to transport items including groceries, luggage or the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various designs exist and are commonly known for foldable hand-truck style carts, commonly referred to as “luggage carts” and used for transporting suitcases, briefcases, small boxes and other items. These luggage carts having various features to facilitate transport and retention of the item and for storage of the cart.